Lost Daughter
by Maddelynn Sky Treaty
Summary: Soon after Will and Alyss are married, Alyss is held as a slave in Skandia. BUT, Will rescues her but not after she gives birth to their child. the baby girl, Mallory, is adopted by Shirgeru. 12 years later Shirgeru takes his 2 adpoted daughters to Araleun to see his old friends. Allison his other daughter is not what she seems. What will happen? Will the lost Treaty save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a fanfic I thought of while listening to Pandora and this idea popped in my head. I would like to thank xxDodo for telling me some of the ways she comes up with stories. Spoiler for most the books in some way or another. Anyway, to zee story!**

"PLEASE! No, just please. I'm sorry, just let me go!" Mallory cried on as her tormentors got closer and closer. Their faces, as always, were masked. Mallory scooted back into a tree and clutched her emerald oak leaf necklace.

They still crept closer and closer. Mallory started to panicked. The person closest to her pulled out sword and…..

"MALLORY! MALLORY WAKE UP!" Allison yelled shaking the screaming girl, "Another dream?"

"Y-y-yy-a, but this was dif-different they got closer and one h-had a sw-sword," Mallory stuttered. She looked up into the caring dull hazel eyes of her best friend and sister.

Allison had chin length red hair and was short. Talkative, elegant, comforting, calm, and sweet were the perfect words to describe her. She wasn't fat but next to Mallory she was the size of an elephant. Mallory is tall and looked as if she hasn't eaten all her life. Her mid-length blonde hair was thin and complemented her chocolate brown eyes. She was a mystery to most but to those who know her she was curious, tomboyish, funny, and stubborn, and had a smile that makes the grimmest of people want to smile.

Mallory and Allison met 10 years ago when at age 2 they were both adopted by the Nihon-Ja emperor, Shigeru. All they know about their past is that their moms were slaves in Skandia before they were born. Mallory was given her necklace from her long forgotten mother before being adopted.

"Girls, up. Oh good you already are. Any way his majesty wants you in his room in an hour," their nanny said as she walked into the two girls bedroom. Mallory and Allison jumped up and started getting ready for the day.

Five minutes before they were expected they stood outside their adopted dad's room. Allison knocked on the door.

"Come in girls," their dad answered. They walked in together. "We are going to Araluen to visit Kurokuma, Chocho, Kitsune, and Tsuru. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

"You mean from the stories!? Oh, my god! I get to meet them!" Mallory went on and on about how excited she is that they got to meet them as she ran out of the room to go pack.

"There's more," Allison stated calmly

"Yes," was the only reply she got, so she got up and followed her sister. After they both left he finished, "And you both are going to stay there for about 2 years."

**Ok, is the girls past and the way Shigeru waited tell they left a little foreboding? No. Well, I'm new at this so suck it up. Anyway, PPLLEEAASSEE review if you like it, hate it, are confused, or whatever other things you could have felt about it.**

**- Maddelynn Sky Treaty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, i know i need to update years after BUT i got bored. Anywho please review. Disclaimer: i do not own anything you recognize so... **

Will's POV  
Horace, Alyss, Evanlyn, and I waited in the throne room for about an hour. Horace was on the throne to the left, Evanlyn on the one to the right. Alyss stood talking to Evanlyn next to the throne. I leaned against the wall looking at my saxe knife. Then the door opened.  
As soon as they arrived in throne room Horace jumped up to greet them. The first one I could see was Shigeru, but I could see the top of a blonde girls head and the side of a red heads. We all exchanged greetings and news as the girls waited patiently to the side.  
"How rude of me! So this is my daughter Allison," Shigeru said motioning to a short girl with red hair that was curled. She curtsied. "And this is Mallory," as she curtsied a small necklace became visible. My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed Alyss's hand and ran out of the room, dragging her with me.

Horace's POV  
Of all the times I've ever wondered what the heck was going through my best friends head, this was the time I wanted to know the most. Will litterly ran out of the room with his wife trying to keep up. Will, Will, Will, what are we ever going to do with you.  
"Will you excuse us?" I asked Shigeru and his daughters as I grabbed Cassie's hand and started off in the general direction Will went. We went to his room. I thought I heard crying. I opened the door slowly.  
"Will? Alyss? What's going on?" I asked as I stuck my head in the door. I saw Will and Alyss on their couch crying together. Alyss was plain out sobbing and Will sat as silent tears ran down his face. Then Cassie pushed me so she could get in.  
"Oh my god, what's wrong?!" Cassie asked as she walked over to our friends. Will and Alyss looked at each other.  
"We think Mallory is our daughter" they said together.

**Ya i know it's short but I'm tired so R&R *yawns* well that's all I've got tonight.**

**-Maddelynn Sky Treaty**

**Oh, ya, umm Will and Alyss are supposed to be a little OOC. I mean they lost their daughter who wouldn't be?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this is going to be a few years back, as in 12. This is just to help you guys see how we got where we are and stuff. I think faster than I type and allot of the time my words don't give the message I want them to. I blame ADHD but you know... Wait what? Oh my god I'm just going to go to the story before we all die of confusion.**

✡ ❀ ( Ranger's ) ❀ ✡

(3rd person POV)

It was a rainy day but that didn't stop people from running around like mad men. It has been an exact time if 8 months, 4 days, 6 hours, and 37 minutes since the wedding of Ranger Will Treaty and Alyss Mainwarting. Alyss was over 8 months pregnant. Will and Alyss went to Castle Areluen a week ago for the arrival of baby Treaty which would in just a few days to weeks. But then it happened.

Alyss was in her room taking a nap as she had been more and more lately. Will was reluctantly forced to go to a meeting with Horace, Cassadra, and Crowley. And by forced I mean those three trying for hours to drag him there, and then Alyss just asking and him going without farther question.

In the middle of the meet a messager ran in, "Ranger Will! It's Lady Alyss..." With that said Will ran out of the room, getting to his on the other side if the castle in 3 minutes. When he got there, it wasn't what he expected. There was blood on the floor and a lot if the furniture was flipped over. He stood there in shock until Horace, Cassandra, Crowley, and the messenger got in the room.

"What the hell happened here?! Where is my wife?!" Will screamed as he grabbed the messenger by his collar and (even though Will was shorter) lifted him off the floor, putting the saxe to his throat.

"Will Treaty! Put the poor man down!" Cassandra scolded at the infuriated ranger only to be ignored.

"she was-s-ss ta-a-ken by a group-p of Skandias!" The messenger answered sacredly. Will dropped him to the ground and started using words that would put a drunk Erak to shame.

MEANWHILE

A very large Alyss was carried over one if her capture's shoulder. There was a bag on her and she was out cold.

Alyss was asleep in her room when she heard a scuff like sound. She sat up thinking it was Horace trying to sneak up on her. Then a sharp pain in her neck and she was out again.

" Well, what do you suppose we do with the young lady?" one asked.

"I say we do the same as the rest, sell her to the Objarl and call it a day," the second one replied.

"Are you that stupid? This is the wife of Will Treaty!" The third argued. The trio argued on and on until they got to the ship.

Throwing on all the hostages they left. But not before Tug and Kicker burst through the trees, giving their masters a chance to look at the ship slowly sail way.

To be continued...

**What do you think? I had a request to tell how Mallory got with her adoptive dad and sister. So for this story I need a beta, anyone up to the challenge? Please it would most likely make me update sooner. Pm me if you would like to be beta or alpha reader for the story. Thanks. Please review!**

**-Maddelynn Sky Treaty**

**P.S. halt will come in in a few chapters, most likely the one after the next**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a miracle happen today. I updated in less than 2 weeks! :D Ok, so not that big a feat, BUT that us one step closer to once a week which is my goal! Any way thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much to you reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

Three months had past since Alyss was taken. Day after day the same thing happened since she got on the island. She sat in her cell holding and taking care of her child.

Alyss had a healthy baby girl the day the ship stopped at the island. As she and Will had preplanned she was named Mallory Paige Treaty. She had Alyss's blonde hair and Will's chocolate brown eyes. The child was quiet, rarely crying and was always had silent movements, similar to a baby version of a ranger. Her eyes shown with a glowing curiosity (well, as much as you can have as an infant). At birth, Alyss gave her a small emerald oak leaf necklace.

Days upon days passed by. Every morning the two Treaty girls would wake up and have their breakfast. Then Alyss would hold her small daughter and tell her about her father, her family (well, people like Halt, Horace, Cassadra and their 1 year-old son), and stories about Araluen. After that they ate again and Mallory took a nap while Alyss found small tasks around their small cell.

It was more of a room with a barred cell door than an actual cell. The room no more than a 5 by 6 foot living space. In the room was a small straw stack with a blanket, a few cushions, and a roughly made cradle for Mallory. The walls were a gray that normally would suck in all happiness with its depressing color, but Alyss had her daughter and Mallory had her mom.

Then the day came Alyss had been dreading, the day she was forced to go who knows where. Mallory was having her mid-day nap and Alyss was somehow cleaning the room. He came. The guard had never shared his name so the guard is referred to as he.  
"It's time," he said walking in the barred door and grabbing the napping baby.  
"What's going to happen to her?" Alyss asked as tears slipped from her eyes. She didn't care what happened to her as long as her beloved daughter was safe. Her guard growled in response and handed her a vile. Already knowing the pattern Alyss drank. The darkness seeped in, making her sleepy. She resisted for a second before the darkness won, knocking her out. The last thing she saw was those brown eyes looking back at her.

When she awoke, Alyss was taken to Skandia , to her surprise, on a ship and meant to work as a slave to Objeral Erak. Her daughter was not there.  
"Erak!" The blonde courtier yelled. It was obvious she had resonantly been crying and was still about to.  
"Alyss?" Erak questioned. If she hadn't shown recognition to him he wouldn't have realized who she was. "What are you doing here?"

Alyss explained everything that had happened to her. She started at when she was taken up to when they to away Mallory. About the weekly torture she went through and how lonely she was. It took over an hour because she kept bursting into tears every time she mentioned Will or Mallory.  
"...and so that's all that h-happened over the last 3 months," Alyss concluded. Silent tears streamed down her face as she thought about her loved ones. Erak took then to took in the broken Araluen's appearance. Her normally blonde hair was matted down with filth and was a rat's nest. The white dress that she always wore was stained with everything from dirt to blood and was ripped in several places. What was visible of her arms was scarred with old and new cuts.

Erak showed Alyss to a room she could stay in until the time came that she could be reunited with her husband. Then he went down to where the crew who brought Alyss was. When he walked in the crew could tell he wasn't happy.  
"Do you know who that was?" Erak asked his voice low and dangerous. The crew shook there heads. "Let's have a history lesson, shall we. Do you know about the brave ranger from Araluen that saved Skandia? The one named Will Treaty? Well, the funny thing is, that girl you took, it was his wife!" The crew paled as they realized what they did. "Now, what happened to the child?!"  
"U-u-uuu-uummm, s-s-sshee kinda, w-was a-aahhh, put in t-the international a-adoption service?" One of the crew members stuttered nervously. Erak was livid. He got up, left the room, and slammed the door.

"Take them to the dungeon," Erak stated simply to the guard out side the room. He went off to tell Alyss what befell of her daughter. Only fate could bring the girl back, because once in the adoption service, there is no access to your home country.

* * *

**I think you all can figure out the rest if the happenings after this. If you really need me to some up everything else PM me. So, what did you think? A helpful hint is that... You can tell me by (hitting the review button if you are on a portable device) typing in your response. The next chapter will be back to the regular plot I PROMISE!  
-Maddelynn Sky Treaty  
Ps. I'm a girl, so there is no way I am the guy who legally owns Ranger's Apprentice!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure if I can handle multiple fanfics right now. (I mean we all no i am not one for updating quickly with one of my stories). I'm not that skilled yet so I'm going to discontinue this FOR NOW! I swear I will continue it at a later date, I swear! I hope you will just stay with me and forgive me . I bit off more than I could chew when I started writing. I'm really sorry and I guess, see soon. :(

-Maddelynn Sky Treaty

Ranger's


End file.
